


Cuffs

by GabrielaGade



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic), AMOLAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaGade/pseuds/GabrielaGade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired on the "Cuffs" bonus episode in the original webcomic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Life and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/215383) by The Snipster. 



> The original writers were the Tapastic users: GracePayne, babybokchoi, Grade-A Egg and yunaliuhillist  
> My apologies to NaniPants for not using their parts in this anthology, but i did it because it was necessary for the continuity of the storyline.

Death and Life were hanging out, talking and giggling about the things they usually do. Life asked Death to look through some drawers, to find keepsakes and flowers and what not. Death did, and while doing so, he found handcuffs, confused, he asked Life. Life said that he found the cuffs...interesting. The fact that humans use them to arrest people, and for pleasure was odd to him, but he also admired it in a way.

  Death listened to what Life said, and thought for a moment, his pale cheeks turning a light pink.

 “Pleasure?” He thought. Death didn't understand how that could work out, but he brought them to Life and sat next to him. Life asked what he was doing, and in one swift move, Death put one cuff on Life’s right hand, passing the remaining cuff through a pole, then cuffed the other hand. Life was stuck, his hands in the air, chained, his eyes widened, and he asked Death why he did that.

Death looked at Life, and simply said that he wanted to test them, he leaned over and started to kiss and peck at Life's exposed neck, who couldn't help but shriek and yelp at the sudden touching. He told Death to stop, struggling in the cuffs. Death's face turned darker, hearing the pleas, he was starting to like it, moving one of his hands to Life's shirt, and unbuttoning it.

It was now Life's turn to blush darker, he started to plead a little less, embarrassed by his chest being exposed. Death paused his kisses and looked at Life; he smiled shyly, leaned forward and pecked Life softly on the lips and said that he would let him go, just not yet.

 He wanted to see how far someone could go with cuffs on, Death continued the pecks as he managed to finish with Life's shirt, he stopped his kisses, going to remove the shirt, realising that he couldn't due to the cuffs, Death made the decision to rip of the sleeve, so it could be removed. Life glared at Death slightly, saying how that was his favourite shirt and that he ruined it for no reason. Death ignored his comment. With Life's torso fully exposed, he looked at it and felt the muscles, Life was more muscular than what people thought.

Death brought his hand to Life's abs, rubbing them, which in turn, made Life flinch and let out a soft groan.

Death paused, hearing the sound, looked at Life and asked if he did that. Life looked away, his face a dark crimson. He slowly nodded, saying that he couldn't help making that sound. Death stared at his face while he rubbed his abs again, watching Life's eyes squint and close, him biting his lip, and then groaning through it. Death smiled and kissed his cheek, Life turned to look at him and leaned forward, ignoring the soft pain of pulling on his arms, and his face landed of Death's shoulder, and before Death could move him off, Life nibbled and sucked on the skin, which he could feel Death tremble from and pulled away after that. Death looked at his shoulder, moving the thin fabric of his shirt, on his skin, there was a small, but visible hickey.

Death looked at Life, and slowly smiled, he leaned forward to Life's neck and started to make some hickeys himself. Life groaned and pleaded for Death to stop, after some time, Death pulled away. Sure enough, there were hickeys, on his shoulder, neck, and upper chest. Life huffed, groaning weakly, anyone could tell he was getting close to losing it. Death looked at Life, slowly removing his own shirt. Death stopped, realizing how embarrassing it'd be if Life saw him naked, he looked at Life's face, seeing that he was struggling with something. After a bit, Death slowly looked down, seeing what he was troubled with: There was an obvious lump in Life's pants.

Death's cheeks turned a dark crimson, seeing the lump. Life looked at Death, clearly embarrassed, he huffed, saying that it wasn't his fault. He said that it was Death doing everything he did. Death, looking back at the lump, sighed that he couldn't leave him like that. He grabbed Life's pants, going for the zipper, leaning forward again and lightly kissing Life's neck, he slowly started to unzip his pants, which made Life's breath hitch in his throat.

Once the zipper was finished, Death slowly rubbed the lump, which caused Life to wince. Life huffed, looking at Death, he pleaded to him, wanting him to stop teasing him. Death looked at Life and leaned forward to kiss his neck as he kept rubbing it, which made Life groan and moan. Death kept making small hickeys on Life's neck.

 

 

 

Death pulled away to look at Life, spread out before him. Panting and flushed with bite marks everywhere. Never in his life had Death been so turned on. Life finally opened his eyes and looked up at Death and that's when he noticed his own growing bulge. Apparently, Life noticed too. He licked his lips and gave Death a look as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Death shuddered from the intensity and tried hard to not cum right there. Life smirked, seeing how turned on Death was but then remembered the predicament he was in. Death had an advantage and he knew exactly how to use it. He climbed on top of Life and straddled him, pushing his hands up and down Life's torso, rubbing his abs and nipples. Life tried holding back a groan as he strained against the handcuffs. And as if it couldn't get anymore torturous, Death started grinding down on his crotch. Both of them let out a breathy moan. Leaning up, Death trailed open mouthed kisses down Life's chest, breathing harshly whilst still moving his hips in circles. Life was going to go insane from how hot this was. As much as he wanted to pin Death down and have his way with him, letting the taller God do what he wanted was also a sight to see.

Finally, Death decided that he had teased Life enough and sat up to pull his pants down. Life was forced to watch as he sexily unzipped his pants and slid them down slowly, licking his lips and putting on a show. Life swallows hard and tried to control himself, but Death was going to end up killing him. How can someone be this hot?

 

 

 

Finally, when Life's pants were low enough on his hips, Death lowered his face to the other Gods' boxers. A moan escaped Death's lips and with it, a hot, moist breath which Life could feel on his groin. He pulled against the cuffs, arching up at the teasing pleasure.

To Life's utter relief, Death stopped teasing him. Rather, he opted to yank the boxers down entirely and expose the rather heated cock to the world. Life groaned, his head spinning and his thighs quivering. Death sat there, his slicked mouth mere inches away from the swollen head, which already pearled drops of precum. His shadowed eyes then flitted up to stare at Life's. In that moment, he calmed down, but only faintly. This man...this God...was about to devour him. And he would let him. Death averted his attention back to the needy member in front of him. His fingers reached out to grasp the base, and his tongue swiped at the slit in the head; Life nearly lost it then and there.

 "Aaagh!" His stomach coiled in pleasure, and yet again he pulled against the cuffs, rattling the chains.

Death playfully smirked as Life writhed and panted. His tongue darted out again, this time trailing down the side of the tip, all the way to the balls. He suckled at the skin there, his mouth tearing Life's sanity to shreds. Life kept erratically bucking his hips up, causing his cock to slap at Death's face; the God took it as an invitation for more, so he wrapped his silky lips around the head of Life's twitching shaft. They both moaned then, and the vibrations from Death's throat only made Life want it more vigorously.

"Quit p-playing around...and just...eat my dick already!" Death looked up then, surprised. But he obliged nonetheless. He took it deep into his mouth and down his throat as far as it could go, nose buried into Life's unruly pubic hair.

 The God gasped, and a cry escaped his lips. Death bobbed his head up and down, licking in just the right places the whole while. Life sat there, a panting mess, as he gazed down at the God feasting on him.

 "Ohh, nngh! D-Death..." His face turned red and he shied away from the scene before him, biting his lower lip in an effort to keep from cumming for just a little while longer.

But to no avail. Death sucked him in such a marvellous way that holding back was out of question.

 "Death...I-I'm gonna cu-!" He was cut off sharply with a gasp as Death hallowed his cheeks around Life's cock and moaned. The vibrations sent him over the edge, and he came inside Death's mouth.

His seed splattered against the back of the God's throat, and Death drank it with urgency and desire. He removed his mouth with a wet pop, and Life shuddered, his body limp and tired. But the glimmer in Death's eye said they weren't even close to being done.

 

 

 

 It made Life shiver. He came twice already, but it could go on all night if it meant Death was gonna keep acting like this. Life had never seen the God this forward and confident before, but he was definitely enjoying it. Death looked up from his place by Life's now limp cock and smirked. He had plenty of more ways to pleasure his star-man. Giving Life a second to breathe, Death decides to take care of himself. With his pants already down to his knees, Death slides his hand into his briefs and starts stroking himself slowly. His other hand comes up and plays with his nipples, which are hard, and let's out a breathy moan. Life watches the whole thing and starts to feel a new boner arising. As tired as he is, he's already turned on again by how sexy Death looks; his eyes glazed over in lust, one hand moving slowly over his cock, the other rolling over his nipples, and his mouth open, letting out gasps and pants. Life moans at the mere sight, and gets Death's attention. The taller God smiles at him and does something unexpected: he reaches down and slides his fingers into Life's mouth. Life gasps in surprise, but quickly catches on and starts sucking earnestly at the digits. He moves his tongue around and makes them as wet as possible.

Death's breath hitches at the feeling of Life's hot cavern around his fingers. He pulls out and a sexy string of saliva is pulled from Life's lips. Death pulls his briefs down and reveals his hard cock, already leaking, and reaches behind to insert a finger. He flinches at the odd feeling, but quickly gets used to it and fluidly moves the finger in and out, moaning at the feeing. He slips the second and third one in with ease and starts up a rhythm, going slowly so that he doesn't cum just yet. When he's ready he positions himself above Life and all but unceremoniously drops down on his cock. Both of them let out a loud moan and Death shudders from the sudden feeling. Life has to will every muscle in his body to not cum right then and there. It's so hot and tight inside of Death he's about to lose it. Then, as if fighting off the urge to cum wasn't hard enough, Death lifts himself up by his thighs and drops down again, repeating it over and over again at a steady pace. The wet, slapping sounds fill the room and only add to the two Gods at an advantage. Life can't handle it anymore. While Death is in the midst of plunging down, Life thrusts his hips up and Death let's out a huge gasp. His thighs start shaking and he places his hands on Life's chest to steady his balance. Life smirks and does it again, but this time, with even more power. Death is left a gasping, moaning mess as he's unable to ride Life properly. The sheer force of those hips thrusting into him makes him weak in the knees, let alone the feeling of Life's cock deep inside of him. His words become incoherent and he's left a mumbling pile of drool and sweat. His dick, dripping with precum, bounced up and down as Life vigorously thrusts up into him. The only thing that he can say at this point is Life's name, which he repeats over and over again in breathy moans.

 

 

 

 

Death looked at Life with lust filled eyes. He started to tremble and moan even louder as Life's shaft started to rub against his soft spot, leaning his head back, moaning and crying out Life's name. Life huffed, groaning and moaning, he looked at Death with pleading eyes.

 "Please...t-take off the cuffs..." He huffed. Death stopped moving, letting all of Life into him. He trembled violently, moaning. He looked at Life, after he calmed down. He concerned Life's plea.

 "Why?" Death simply asked. Life looked up at Death, huffing, thinking of what to say. He gulped, and then sighed.

 "I...want to touch you..." He said. Death froze, hearing Life speak like that.

"After...you cum..." He mumbled. Then Death started to bounce again.

 

 

 

 

Life bucked his hips up, pummelling Death's insides.

"You...can't make me wait that long!" Life exclaimed. Death chuckled between his cries, and replied:

 "Watch me." He pumped Life's cock with his own slick hole mercilessly, making the bound man beneath him tremble and quiver. Death rode him, crying out whenever his prostate was hit. He shook and spasmed when it became too much, and he came, white spurts landing in thick ropes all over Life's chest. Death clenched tightly around Life's member as he came, and the sudden tightness makes Life come as well. He filled Death up inside, his cock spurting white into the God above him.

 

 

 

 

Death stayed still, moaning and trembling as he felt himself get filled. Death looked at Life after he finished releasing. Life stayed still, huffing. After a few seconds, Life groaned, struggling weakly.

"Can you...remove the cuffs...like you said?" He said. Death looked at Life, then slowly nodded.

 "Um...do you even have keys?" Life smirked softly.

 "Yeah...look in the drawer." He said. Death nodded, and slowly removed himself, which made both Death and Life tremble. Death looked through the drawer, and found the key. He undid the cuffs. Life rubbed his wrists, then looked at Death. He smirked. He brought Death onto his lap, rubbing his hips. "Maybe this will be more fun now, since I can touch you~" Life purred.

 

 

 

 

Death blushed even harder at the look in Life's eyes, the way his hands caressed his hips, and the sound of his voice. He wasn't going to admit it, but Death was excited and painfully turned on at the thought of what Life was going to do to him now that his hands were free. Death straightened up and tried to keep a confident facade up.

 "Oh yeah?" he asked teasingly, looking right into Life's eyes. Life smirked and before Death could even process what was going on, the two of them were flipped over, and the shorter God had him pinned down by the wrists.

 "Yeah", said Life, with a wide grin, "this is definitely going to be more fun". Death shivered and tried to stay calm, but it was pretty impossible to do when Life was trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest.

 With his hands both tightly confined and his body trapped between Life's strong thighs, Death was squirming with anticipation. Life looked up from Death's stomach and saw the lust and desire in his eyes, and as if a switch turned on, he hastily crushed his lips against the other Gods'. Both of them let out a loud moan into each other’s mouth. Death raised his hips in search of some kind of friction to ease his aching cock, and Life was more than happy to supply. He thrust his hips down towards Death and they both broke away from the kiss, panting. Death looks up, his eyes half lidded and glazed over.

 "Life... Please... fuck me already" he breathes, trying his best to not cum from the heat of Life's dick, rubbing against his. His hips stutter and shake, and his back arches up from the bed, moaning and gasping Life's name.

 

 

 

 

Life looked how wrecked death was because of his touches, which excited him even more (if that was even possible).

 "As you wish" Life said with a husky tone. That voice turned Death on so much, he moaned loudly just by hearing it, then Life kissed the hell out of him, such a passionate kiss that, even not needing to breathe, Death was breathless. Life put his fingers in front of Death's mouth and he immediately started to lick it and suck it, making it really wet and letting the god over him almost crazier than Madness himself. Life started to prep Death (even if they already had a previous session, Life still wanted to be careful with his giant baby boy), doing that until three fingers were in, turning him into a moaning mess.

 "Please, please just hurry" he said between moans and breaths, to what Life answered:

 "Hush honey, this time is taking less longer to prep you, but believe me, you'll need it". At that, Death got a little confused when Life got his fingers out

 "Why?" he asked breathless and Life just grinned widely

 " 'cause i'm not going to hold back this time"

Life Pushed inside Death fiercely, making the latter scream in pleasure, he started to pound in a quick and aggressive pace making Death moan really loud. Death dug his nails in his lover's back, making Life bite his neck and mark it over the mark left before, blood started to drip slowly from the bite and Life licked it, making Death moan in both pleasure and pain. The bed was moving and creaking, almost breaking from the strength of Life's thrusts, a human would surely be dead by now, but Death could only scream and scratch the man over him.

"Nhhg... L-life.... i'm..." Death said breathless

"Come for me, like this, untouched"

"Your hot fucker" Death giggled

Life smiled sarcastically and started to thrust even faster, Death couldn' hold it anymore, he came over their bodies. Life needed only a few more thrusts to come inside his lover. They recovered their breath and Life pulled out to lie on the bed, flinching when his aching back touched the sheets.

"My back is raw and bleeding" Life laughed

"You like it"

"You bet I do"

Death smiled and sat over Life's lap.

"Wanna go another round?" Death said with a smirk on his face

"All night long if you want"

 

And they did, all night in all places and positions on that suite.

Death woke up feeling his whole body ache, Life was still asleep. He looked at his sleeping lover's face and caressed it, he looked like an angel, but just looked like. Death took a bath and dressed up, even with his clothes covering him so well, the hard bite on his neck was very visible. He got out of the room after leaving a kiss on Life's forehead and met Wisdom at the hall.

"You two were very loud yesterday"

Death blushed "Not as loud as you and Madness"

"You bet you were, my baby isn't THAT loud"

"Oh yeah, he is"

"He's not"

"He is"

They were almost screaming and, suddenly, they were thrown at the floor by pillows on their heads. Lady Luck was standing in an open door with a very angry Misfortune on her shoulder.

"Look your loud fuckers, it was already very hard to sleep yesterday so if you keep screaming on the hall, YOU'LL HAVE THE WORST OF LUCK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!" Then she slammed the door and left the two scared rabbits in the hall

They just got up and headed for breakfast, afraid of even breathing too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I revised the entire work and made adjustments, I'll be more than glad to edit it, if the authors have anything else to ad, please contact me.  
> -ArroGalaxy


End file.
